Maybe Everything will be Okay
by Driplet
Summary: No longer making chapters. Sonny and Chad met with brand new eyes in a forest in a coma. After that, Chad tells Sonny something shocking. No more chapters unless I get an idea from you guys. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Everything will be Okay

Chapter 1

Bad Day

Sonny

Walking towards Condor Studios was always something I wanted to do. I just never did because, well...I`m afriad. Hollywood`s supposed to be some "happy" place. But as people say, reality is not what it seems. People are crooks. People are muggers. People are fake. I could go on...but it would fill up a notebook how many things I could say people are. Today was the day though. I was going to walk to Condor Studios even if it killed me...Which I hope it doesn`t. I got my bag, sketch, and car keys. Just in case. I walked outside my apartment. I got to the door to the outside. I walked out, then ran straight back in. It was pouring to rain. I got soaked. I went back upstairs and got my jacket. Pulling my hood up, I looked out the window. It was very dark, even for a nine a.m morning in California. I walked back outside.

And made a bee-line to my car.

Driving to Condor Studios is always boring. No-one to keep me company but the guy on the radio station, obnoxiousily saying, " Good morning, California! Today will be (fill in the blank here), with a chance of ( ditto). I barely listen to the radio, I just like someone talking so I don`t start thinking, get unfocused, and drive straight off the road.

I got in the parking lot to Condor Studios. I pulled out my iPod becuase I`m always early, I get bored.

'And now, you wish that you meant something to somebody else.' The first song on shuffle, sang.

I`m used to this song. It wore on me. It`s a part of me. When me and...I still can`t say his name, broke up...this was my duct tape song, putting me back together.

I deleted alot of songs becuase I couldn`t handle it.

Hopefully I won`t see him, today.

As a matter of fact, I don`t see anyone here today.

"Hello?" I yelled. I walked around trying to find someone. It wasn`t working. Everyroom I went to was empty. They`re was usually somebody here early. And it was late late. I was in my dressing room for at least forty five minutes. My stomache growled. I was very hungry, I didn`t eat breakfast. I walked out of my dressing room to go to the cafeteria for some frozen- yogert.

"Sonny!" Some guy yelled my name when I was fixing my fro-yo. Uh-oh. It`s him.

"...Chad?" I asked. I didn`t turn around. I couldn`t. I was as frozen as the yogert.

"Sonny, oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" His voice got closer.

"I work here?" It sounded like a question.

"Wha-where is everyone?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I finally defrosted. I turned straight to look at him.

And his hipnotic ice blue eyes captured mine. Dang-it.

"No-one is here."

"Then why`d you come?"

"Becuase I saw your ca- I mean, I saw _a_ car. Which apprently was yours." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, well." I said, starting to walk off with my frozen delight.

Then my ear caught something my dressing room tv (it being blasted up on MTV because no one was here) announcing. It was the weather report.

_**"This is an issue for the southern areas of Cailifornia. There has been a tornado being touched down on the ground. Anyone near these areas, please seek shelter, immediatly. The following counties is in effect until 12:00 P.M; Ventura, Los Angeles, and Orange. This is a major tornado. It tops off the richter scale. Remember to seek shelter in low or underground areas. This is a warning. Please seek shelter. This is an-"**_ Then the whole studio went black. Pitch black.

"Chad?" I yelled/asked.

"Sonny! Grab my hand, I know the way to the basement." I searched for his hand. I don`t care who he is, or what he did, all I knew right now is that me and him get to saftey.

He was navigating his way through C.S looking for the right door.

Finally he found it. We rushed down inside...the janitors basement. How would I know that? It smelled like Pinesol and it was very enclosed. Very.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks...You?"

"Yeah...Why would their be a tornado in California? I thought we were earthquakes?"

"We are, Chad. This must be some freak disaster."

"Global warming, maybe?"

"Maybe..." I said, actually spectualating the thought.

"...Sonny, incase this is really bad...I mean really bad, I just want you to know, I`m sorry for being jerk-ish. I`m sorry I had to do the recount at the Tween Choice Awards just because Mackenzie Falls lost. I shouldn`t have done that. The more I think about it...Your show won. Truely. In the heart."

What? Did he actually just say that? I`ve been waiting to hear that for a long time.

"Yes, Sonny, I did just say that. I`m sorry I`ve kept you waiting."

"How did you hear that?"

"You said it outloud."

"...Oh." I said, blushing. Glad it was dark.

"Thats okay, sometimes I talk outloud when I odnt mean to, too. My mom says its a habit."

"Your mom has a point, all my mom says is...-MY MOM!" I hurried up and found my phone. I quickly dialed her number

"_Were sorry, the number you have dialed is unavailable at the try again later."_

"Okay, so, try her cell." Chad said.

"Good idea." For once.

"Hey!" He objected. Did I say that outloud again?

"Yes!" Dang-it.

"I have got to stop doing that!" I said.

"Yeah, you do!"

"Its not like its not true. Remember you used Chaz to be you. Who would use a stunt double like that?"

"I`m sorry." He said, quietly.

"I-I gotta call my mom."

"Hello?"

"MOM!"

"Sonny! Where are you?"

"Condor Studios! Are you at home?"

"No, I`m at Claudia`s house."

"She`s at your mom`s house, Chad." I told him.

"Your with Chad?" Mom said.

"Yes, thank the Lord."

"Is the power out?"

"Yes, but Chad found the basement in the dark."

"Good...Sonny, why did you ever break up with Makenzie?"

"His name is Chad. Not Makenzie. Thats his charecter in his show."

"I know that,"

"Mom? Really?"

"Fine, Fine."

" Ugh, even in danger you can still be-" The whole building shook.

"So-I can-anymore"

"Mom? Mom?"

"Sonny."

"Mom? Are you hurt?"

"No. Reporters say the tornado is headed straight for the Studios." My heart dropped.

"Mom. I love you. Tell Chad`s mom he loves her too."

"MOMMY!" Chad yelled. I hung up the phone.

"It`s fine..." I said.

"No, it`s not fine. Were not underground, Sonny. We were above ground before we came up here. You know the stairs to the dressing rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Thats the "main floor". But this is the actual main floor."

"So, they`res no basement?"

"No. And Sonny,"

"Yeah?"

"I`m so sor-" Then everything went to chaos. And two seconds later, I blacked out.

The last thing I saw was Chad under my lepperd couch in my dressing room, unconcious.

I was in a place I`ve never been before. It was like something of a dream. I was at a creek. My feet were bare. And I was wearing a white dress. On the other side of the creek was Chad. Barefooted. White clothes. Looking at me.

"Chad, where are we?"

"I don`t know, but Sonny, I like it."

"What the heck?"

"Sonny, I don`t know. I just feel...safe here...With you."

...?

"I make you feel safe? I thought you was the' greatest actor of our generation'?"

"I don`t want to be anymore. This place...changed me."

"This place?"

"Sonny, you just got here, I`ve been here for hours."

"So?"

"Aren`t you thirsty?"

"A little, why?"

"So was I. Drink the water in the creek."

"No! It probably has leeches in it."

"It don`t. Trust me."

I bent down and made a cup with my hands. The running water chilled my hands. I took a tiny sip. Then a big gulp. I was thirstier than I thought. I felt...diffrent.

"Now, Sonny, don`t you feel better?"

" Yeah...I think."

"Sonny. Were in a coma. Both of us. This place is diffrent. It lets us hear the outside. But somehow communicate. Like were connected somewhere."

The fog thickened before I could respond.

"Chad?"

"Were waking up."

"Why?"

"We drunk the water."

"But I don`t want to wake up! This place is the only place you`ll be like this. Kind, gentle."

"Sonny. I didn`t drink the water. It wasn`t the place that changed me. It was..."

And the sound of beeping made my eyes open.

I herd lots of gasping.

"Sonny, are you alright, sweety?" Mom asked. I think she was holding my hand. I looked at her.

"Wheres Chad?"

"Sonny, don`t worry about him. Are you okay?"

"Where is Chad?" I repeated.

Mom rubbed her hands on on her forehead. Something still gripped my hand. I looked at my right hand. Someone was holding my hand. And their bed was really close to mine. I trailed my eyes up their arm to see their face.

It was Chad. Looking at the ceiling.

"Chad?"

"Sonny..."

"I think I can answer your question."

"What question?"

"That we were connected somehow. Look at your left hand."

He turned and look at his left hand. We had death grips on our hands.

"Nurse...can I have a drink of water?" We asked in unison.

"Of course...It`s strange. Your the only one hurt. It must`ve been a bad day for you guys."

"But it suddenly got better." I said.

"You do know today wasn`t the day that you were hurt?" The nurse said.

"What day is it?"

"It`s been three weeks."

"And why are we holding hands?"

"Thats how you were found. And we couldn`t tear you apart. Literatly. It was like you two were glued together." She smiled and left.

"Oh...umm. I guess we should let go of each other." Chad said.

"Yeah." I uncurled my hand out of his. I had his handprint for a bruise. Thats not good...Maybe.

"Heh, Sonny, you left a bruise on me."

"Me too," We smiled at each other. That was definatly a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, its Brittany! Sorry I havn`t posted in a very long while but I will write more! My head is full of ideas! Please bear with me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Not Gonna Change This

Chad

I don`t remember much from what happened. We were in the deserted studio together, survived a tornado together, even was in the same "coma dream" together. Maybe its desitny, or even Fate, but this has got to be a sign from something. Sonny and I are _meant_ to be. Why else would we be in the same place at the same time, while no one else is there?

Probably becuase were "goody-two shoes" when it comes to our job, making sure that we were there just incase everyone else is...But I`m oddly happy that happened. Fate has a twisted way to make someone fall in love all over again..

Wait. Were we in love? Or am I just a stalker? Oh gosh, I am! I see her face everywhere, I watch So Random!, I fix her picture frame when its crooked in the hall. I need help. I`m sick. I bet she don`t love me anymore...Did she ever love me?

Chad, you need to stop. I bet you don`t even know what day it is today. Do you, I think not.

My concience really needs to stop talking. I do...don`t know what day it is...Oh dear.

"Nurse, what day is it today?" I asked.

"October 2. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Wait...She said October 2! Thats the day Sonny...gave me a second chance.

"Chad...?" Sonny said in the bed next to mine. Since we unconnected our grip on our hands, our beds seperated a bit.

"Yes, Sonny?"

"I`m really sorry about all of this. I know its non of our faults, but I can`t help but feel guilty about something..."

"Well, what do you thinkn it is?" I asked her. She hesitated.

"Letting the one who got away, get away."

"And for you the one who got away is...?"

"C.D.C" I smiled at my self earned nickname.

"Well. For your information, the one who got away for me...m`lady Shortstack."

"Chad...during the tornado you kept telling me sorry...but I was the one being selfish. I understand that you love winning. The recount thing, it just made me mad becuase I wanted to win so badly, Hollywood had me caught up. And I tore my heart out when I broke up with you. It was stupid, I know...I still love you though...All this time."

"Alison Munroe." I said sternly." You will never _ever_ in a million years, be selfish. And I only said sorry so you would talk to me. And I really was."

"Chad, whats the date?"

I knew this one, I will never ever ever ever forget it.

"Sonny...It`s October 2."

"Thats the day I gave your second second chance."

"Thats too many seconds Sonny." I said, cocky-ish.

"No, its not. I said 2nd second chance. Two times I gave you a second chance."

"Sonny, I honestly think that water in our coma dream was water nymph pee."

" What?" She said laughing.

"Yeah!" She turned to me.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your acting yourself. Happy...'Sonny'." I said. She smiled wider.

"But you said you didnt drink the water...Why are you acting like this?"

I had to think about it for a bit.

"I don`t know." I smiled.

"...I like it."

"And I like that you gave me a second, second chance... I think."

"Don`t think. Its true." We smiled. We talked a little bit before I got bored.

"Nurse? When can we leave?"

"I was about to ask the same question!" Sonny said.

"Anytime you feel like." The nurse walked out.

"Hey, wanna ditch?" I asked Sonny.

"I`m all yours." I got up and started walking out the door. But them I remember I was in a hospital gown...With my butt flopping out. Perfect.

"Oops!Heh heh...Forget you saw that!" I said, holding the back of the hospital gown.

"I`ll try." She said sarcastically.

She pressed the nurse button on her bed.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you have some extra clothes for us?"

"Oh! Of course. Your mom`s left extra clothing for you guys. You know just in case you leave without them being here. Its in this cabinet." She got in the cabinet. It had all of our clothes in it.

"Well, it looks like they were planning it." Sonny said.

"Thats exactly what it looks like."

We grabbed our clothes and backed into our diffrent bathrooms without turning around. The nurse thought we were crazy...Crazy in love. CHAD STOP!

I finally got in my bathroom without Sonny noticeing my "backside."

I started putting my boxers on, then my...new pants? I don`t remember these. I`ll ask mom later. And then put on my light blue striped button-up shirt. Then my shoes.

Me and Sonny walked out of the bathroom at the same time.

She wore a regular band tee, light blue skinny jeans, and converse.

I noticed something black on her hand. Right between each of her fingers...Oh yeah, thats where we connected. We would`nt let go of each other during our coma.

"Hey."

"Hey!" She said running towards me. She hugged me very hard-no that was an understatement, she squeezed me.

"Whats that for?" I asked.

"For not being CDC."

"Well, just becuase I`m not him inside doesnt mean I`m not him on the outside." I said, lifting one brow up. Flirty-ishly.

"Oh, really, Chad, really?"

"Yes, now if you would excuse me, I need to walk m`lady to the studios." I said taking her hand.

"Fine." She said. I smiled /grinned.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!" I said, kissing her cheek unexpectantly. She blushed.

"So...are we good?"

"Oh, Sonny Sonny Sonny..." I said taking both her hands." We are SO good."

Then we hugged for what seemed like forever.

When we walked to the studios we walked by a theater. Someone was playing guitar. While someone was playing violin. It was a kinda slow song.

I slowed me and Sonny`s pace.

"Sonny Munroe. Would you like to dance?" I asked her,closing my eyes and bowing, holding out my hand. I felt something happen. When she touched my hand I opened my eyes back open we were in a ball room. And we were in ball room suits and gowns...Sonny looked amazing. Her hair was up. I put my hand on her back while she put her other hand on my shoulder. Suddenly we were twirling all around the place.

"You do know this is my first time walking to the studios?"

"...And how is it so far?"

"Wouldn`t want it any other way."

"Sonny, look at me. Right now." She look straight at me.

"Yes, Chad?"

"Do you see a ballroom?"

"Yes, and your in a tuxedo with wings." She said.

"And do you know what you look like?"

"No, what?" I took out my phone, and took a picture of her. I showed her the picture. She was wearing a magenta colored dress, with black lace. She looked perfect. (AN: If you want to see it, the link is on my profile)

"Is...Is that me?"

"Yes..."

"Chad take a picture of us together. I don`t ever want to forget this moment." I held up the camera and took a picture. We danced a few more times, then the music stopped. I bowed to her again, I took her hand and kissed it.

I looked up, though, and it was back to normal, except for the fact that the whole street was cheering for us.

. Apprently, me and Sonny we closer than we thought. We even hallucinate with each other...wow.

"We...better get back to the studio." I said.

"Yeah." Everyone started clapping and throwing money in the guitar and violin case when we walked away.

"That was interesting."

"What was?" She asked.

"I just danced with you in a ball, and we even were in ball gowns and suits. And we were dancing and twirling all around the room, yet, I don`t know how to waltz. Or whatever that was."

"...Me niether."

"This is...weird."

"I agree."

"We just need to get back to normal."

"Yeah." We started walking towards Condor...the remains of Condor Studios...

"Oh, my gosh." Sonny said, starting to cry. I hugged her. And I never let go of her.

"...It`s gone kids. Mackenzie Falls, So Random!...Gone. Were going to have to relocate. " Marshall told us when he seen us.

"You know what? No. Were going to get the bestest, fastest, strongest people to build up our studio. Nothing, I mean _nothing_ will come between Sonny and So Random!" I said.

"Chad...It`s your job too."

"I don`t care anymore!" I said. I started walking off. Why did this happen to our studio, _her_ studio. I went to my favorite spot in the whole town to think. I thought about everything. Nothing drifted. I remember I was actually adopted. Mother, she left. My oldest brother,drugee. Dad, the one who married the jerk, and the one who loved us the most. He very heartbreaking. Carolyn, my _stepmother_, is a nightmare. She has a diffrent boyfriend every week. If shes a nightmare, then she must be a georgous nightmare. All I know is that she is not a sight for my sore eyes. My job, and Sonny, were the only things I had left. I could bear to have those things gone. Ever. My heart couldn`t bear it. I know what I need to do. Keep my friends and alibis seperate. Friends meaning the So Random! cast. Alibis meaning my cast. They used to be my friends. No, Chad, keep that casket closed. But when I was down So Random! `s cast picked me up. I even got into fights with my cast becuase they were torturing So Random!. I couldn`t let them do that...I just...I just want ...Heck. I don`t know what I want anymore.

Not knowing what I was doing, I started crying...And it felt good.

"I came to find you." She said, behind me.

"You shouldn`t have looked for me." I said sniffling.

"Chad,I will stand right by your side. I was devasated when I saw. But just remember the damadge has been down. Now we need to come home."

"Call...your mom...I want to spend the night at...your place...I can`t stand to be with...my...Carolyn."

She dug out her cell from her back pocket. She pressed the speed dial on her cell.

"Mom. I need to ask you something, without freaking out."

Pause...

"No, mom, I`m not sneaking out to a party. Chad needs to stay the night. He`s feeling...down. And since our place is closer, then its fine if he stays?"

More pauses...Gosh! What is taking so long?

"Thanks mom, yeah. I understand. I love you, too. Bye."

"That doesn`t sound promising."

"Oh so you want me to change her mind, and not let you go?"

"Wait...Its a yes?"

"Yep!" I hugged her tenderly.

At Sonny`s place, we sat in the living room and talked.

"If you could change something...What would it be" I asked, popping a grape in my mouth.

"I would change a babboones butt! They need to be les...ghetto-ey." We laughed.

"Your turn." I said.

"Umm, same question."

"I would change the fact that the studios probably won`t be airing more shows for at least 3 months."

"Then I guess we both had a season finale."

"Or a series." I mumbled.

"What?"

"My castmates, thy`re turning against me. I don`t know whats goin on...They want me gone, Sonny."

"What do you mean they want you gone?" Her face wrinkling up.

"I herd them say they were goin to kill me. And I`m not even joing about that. They`re afriad I`ll get in their way of stardom. I meant to before, but now I don`t feel like being the best...I just want to be Chad Dylan."

"And his m`lady wants to answer another answer. And that is I qoulnd`t want to change this day. This is one of the best and worst day of my life. But I wouldn`t want it any other way,"

"Heh...Your a sentance repeater." I said.

"Wha? No I do not, what makes you think that?"

"Your voice is high."

"Dang denial voice."

"I could fix that,"

"How`s that?"

And I kissed her for the first time in five motnhs.

"As for your answer. . . Me too." I said. Then we started talking again, and a long time into the night.

But I wouldn`t trade anybodys life for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Boxes of Memories

Allison- 1868

Today was the first annual Polarbaris Ball. It will be to celebrate our town for ridding all of those creatures...even if I was one of them. Chadrick (AN: YES an actual name, I looked it up on google:)) was escorting me. I have the feeling...I`m in love with this man. His brother, Anthony, is like a lost puppy...for my amusement. I have everyone in town fooled. Being with the head slayer`s sons would make sure that they wouldnt think that they`d let a vampire date them...

I took out my magenta colored dress. It was perfect for the Polarbais Ball. Tonight, I had a plan. Anthony, though, what am I going to do about him? Oh! I know...

I waited till the town was quite. As in middle of day quite. I had Emilia charm my necklace so that I could walk in the sun without burning...Burning...That reminded me, I needed to burn all the lilac fields in this town. If anyone finds out that lilac hurts vampires, I`ll have a massacre on the town... Misty Creek...This isn`t my home. My home is where my mama died. Murdered. Poland...My home.

I slipped on my afternoon dress. It was green on the bottom, pink on top. It was georgous. And a perfect innocent dress...Time to see Chadrick.

I walked out the door, Emilia was waiting outside.

"Tell Miss Opal I`ll be... out."

"Yes, Miss Allison.

"Very good." I said walking away. Then I _ran._

And I was already at Chadrick`s house.

"Hello, Chadrick." I said.

"Allison!" He said in surprise.

"Kiss me." I compelled him. I store a hole threw his eyes, hypnotizing him.

And he kissed me. I bit his lip, sucking blood. I had too. I just couldn`t live without him for eternity. I bit my wrist. I removed my mouth from his and stuck my wrist to his mouth. I forced him to drink, and he did. I was turning him.

And he was going to die tonight.

I did the same to Anthony, only with him, I did no compellment. He loved me, truely, but I had no intrest of him. He was just a game...No meaning for him.

But he will die too...

I went back. My mouth, covered in blood. I looked like an animal...Good.. I was one anyway.

I slipped off my dress and took a shower. Having Emilia is great ally to me. And my dear friend. She helped me put my Ball dress on. Then, she fixed my hair. I looked perfect.

Chadrick was at my door by nightfall. He was wearing a suit with the wings...

He couldn`t have been more...absolute...

I do love him. Truely.

Sonny

Present Day

I woke up this morning, happy. Chad stayed the night with me. . . On the couch.

I got out of bed, and went to see if he was still sleep. He wasn`t even on the couch.

"Chad? You still here?" I asked. Mom works early.

No answer. Must be a no.

I went to get some water in the kitchen before returning to bed. I still had a few more (an hour) minutes to get up. YOUTUBE RANDOM SEARCHING TIME! I sing sang in my head.

I looked up Charlie Bit My Finger and some Salad Fingers videos, but I was too tired. I decided to put my laptop down and get out my journal.

I`ve used this since...our first breakup.

I flipped to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I`ve been wondering lately, why he`s being so not Chad-ish. Is that even a word? Guess I just made it one. Yesterday was strange. I was dancing at a ball... But it was really old timey. Like when we dance we _knew_ what to do. I didn`t know how to dance like that. I was wearing a ball gown and Chad was wearing a suit... But we were just walking to work two seconds before we herd music. I don`t know how or why but I think it has something to do with my ancesstors. I`m going to look through mom`s old things before she gets home from work. That might take a load off of all this crazy-ness._

_Until Later, Sonny._

As I hid my journal back behind the painting, Chad walked in. I smiled.

"Hey Sonshine! You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah I`m in my room." I barely said. He was already in when I got up to get my hair brush.

"I got you something."

"Chad, you didn`t have too."

"Yes, Sonny. I did."

He lifted up my hand, and put a little box in it. I opened it. Inside was a necklace, a locket. And ...a guitar pick? I picked up the pick and examined it. It had our names ingraved in it. I smiled. I didn`t know what was going on with Chad until he told me to hold my hair up. He locked the necklace around my neck. I felt right sitting there.

"Thats not all, wheres your guitar?"

"Under my bed, here I got it." I said hopping of the bed and digging for my case under my bed. When I found it, Chad was holding my pick.

"Are you going to serenade me?" Iasked.

"I`m going...to try." I smiled at his grin.

He started playing "Where Dreams Go to Die" by the Downtown Fiction.

"You breath hangs in the air.  
>It's freezing, but the bus ain't there.<br>You're wishing for someone to stop this.  
>Back in class again,<br>You feel just like an empty pen,  
>Loss for words and void of purpose.<p>

They cornered you, there's nowhere to get out.  
>How? How?<p>

They'll try to convince you  
>and tell you that they're right.<br>They'll break you and beat you  
>and steal away your life.<br>And tell you that you're nothing and they'll never get it right,  
>But high school's the place where dreams go to die...<p>

Teacher thinks you're rude  
>Says, "I dont like your attitude".<br>Well maybe you're just condescending  
>But bring us up to follow rules<br>And throw us all in cubic rooms  
>But we're not gonna sit by idle.<p>

We're getting out, we're gonna find our way  
>Hey, hey.<p>

(I started singing with him here)

They'll try to convince you  
>and tell you that they're right.<br>They'll break you and beat you  
>and steal away your life.<br>And tell you that you're nothing and they'll never get it right,  
>But high school's the place where dreams go to die.<p>

Well, we'll be more than they'll ever be  
>Just bitter from their own failed dreams.<br>They're desperate, and do anything to bring you down.  
>Well, we'll do more than they ever did<br>Talk down to some poor old kid.  
>We are the ones, the ones who made it.<p>

They'll try to convince you  
>and tell you that they're right.<br>They'll break you and beat you  
>and steal away your life.<br>And tell you that you're nothing and they'll never get it right,  
>But high school's the place where dreams,<br>But high school's the place where dreams,  
>But high school's the place where dreams go to die.<p>

I loved it. I truely loved it.

I had to ask Chad one simple question though.

"How come we broke up?"

"I was here a very long time, Allison, I was used to Hollywood doing this to everyone. I wanted to be like Hollywood. So...I was selfish, unconciderate. I wanetd EVERYTHNIG. And I was so upset when I lost you because...You were something I had wanted, gotten, and lost."

"I feel like the dance we did yesterday was realted to my ancesstors. Wanna help me look throught some of Mom`s stuff?"

"Sure." We went to her room. I got in her closet and on the shelf.

We were going through some stuff until Chad gasped. I looked at him just as he put smoething in his pocket.

"What was that?" I asked him...He was hiding something.

"Nothing." He said smiling...Why was he lieing to me? (AN: just as I wrote this, the song i was listening to said 'ooh baby why did you have to lie to me.' hahah)

"That wasn`t nothing Chad...Let me see it." I said slowly.

He handed me a picture, picture side down.

I flipped it over. . .It was me and him, like yesterday, in ball gowns. Dancing. But the picture was tainted. And at the bottom was a date.

Chadrick and Allison 1869

Chad?

"Sonny, I can explain."

"Yeah, that would help."

"Come with me. I`ll tell you...Just not in here."

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

"I`ll wait here." He said. His eyes concerning...And sad.

While I got dressed, I wondered why there would be a picture of us from 1869 even if we werent alive back then. And Chadrick? Is that his real name? Why were we wearing the same clothes as yesterday when we were dancing? I had so many questions...I really hoped they`d get answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Possession

Chad

"Allison, what are you doing?" I said harshly.

"Came to see you, Chadrick."

"And why would you want to see me, so you can mess with my head? So I can be apart of your little game?"

"Listen here, Chadrick, I could easily posses 'Sonny' to snap her neck...But you wouldn`t want that, now would you, Chaddy?

"Fine, then what do you want?"

"You know what I want Chadrick. Total and complete domination."

"You know the president of every county has a backup even if you do kill them right?"

"Why do you think I kill them first?"

"...Don`t...seriously."

"Make me." And then she suddenly left Sonny`s body, dropping her to the floor. I caught her easily.

"Sonny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...What the heck was that?"

"Allison...The one who turned me. Shes the one in the picture.

"Is that how she got through to me?"

"Yes...Your her doppleganger."

"Well...Thats not good...But I`m not Allison. I may have her name, but I will never be her."

'Well, glad thats cleared up...Are you mad at me?" I asked concered.

"At?"

"The whole vampire thing..."

"No...no. I mean its not your fault...She did this too you. . . But since your here with me now...I`m glad she did."

"Don`t say that. I`m a monster. Inside and out. I...could kill you."

"But you hanv`t."

"Heh...Yet."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe...or a promise."

"Then...why don`t you just...change me?"

"Because you don`t understand what this lifestyle does to you. I wold never want that for you. Ever."

"So...I`m not understanable enough to becaome a vampire?"

"Its not that, its just I want you to live a normal life."

"Having a vampire boyfriend isn`t normal."

Then she said something I knew she would ask.

"Then how come you were in the coma with me?"

"I`m just a normal person Sonny. I told you that."

"Just your immortal and drink blood...No fangs?"

"No fangs, reflection, duh, and yeah all that stuff on tv is fake."

"Oh. So your just an immortal cannible. Yeah that makes things better." She said concernd.

"No no no! I drink animals."

"But you...eat?"

"I can eat. Anything you can do..." I said. I ran behind her. No not super fast. Normal.

"I can do better." I whispered and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"So, your not mad at me? For interrogating? I just need to know becuase if I`m never leaving your side I shouold know these kind of things." She said so fast I could barely comprehend.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. What was the last thing you said?"

"I should know these kind of things?"

"No, the other one."

"I just need to know?"

"Not that farther."

"Becuase if I`m never leaving your side?"

"Yes...Why did you say that?"

"Because, Chad, whenever I`m around you, I feel like I drank the water a hundred times in the coma. You make me feel...whole. Like every part of me is just knawing at me if I`m not near you..."

"Thats a problem."

"Why? Oh no is it becuase-"

"No, not becuase I don`t feel the same way. I thought I was the only one. I guess...were connected. Linked. (AN: haha, linked. as in legend of zelda, where Link is 'linked' to the...you know what? I`m going to shut up and get back to the sotry sorry haha wait i said sotry...if it werent for me, you guys would have so much bad spelling haha jk back to the story!) I don`t know, but this happened way before the MT." I said, using the nation`s new nickname, ergo me and Sonny said that so many times on camera they actually started calling it that, for the miraculous tornado. Me and Sonny didn`t watch ourselves on TV. Thats weird, laughing at your own joke, or polka-ing in your polka pants with yourself on TV, its just...weird. I shuddered away that thought.

Plus me in polka dotted Polka pants did not point my power spots.

"Well, we gotta get back to work."

"Work?" She said in confusion.

"Yeah, didn`t you hear, we only have two more days until the studios was fixed."

"And how did you know this?"

"I read `s email."

"While he`s..." She said, wanting me to finish the statement.

"Sleeping. In the same room." I half smiled. Her eyes buldged.

"Don`t worry, its just to make sure none of my cast or you are fired." I made a mistake.

"So your only looking out for your cast and me?"

"I meant to say your cast. I`m sorry." I said honestly.

" Hmm...Well see about that, Cooper."

"How will I see."

"Close your eyes."

"But then Ican`t see!"

"Just do it. I have a surprise." I did as she said.

A burst of tickles broke out on my side on tummy. I started laughing, but never opening my eyes.

"SURPRISE!" She yelled and yan away while I was on the ground, laughing in the street.

She is so going to pay.


	5. The End

AN:

I`m sorry to say this but I`m not going to make any more chapters for this. Maybe I should just delete all the chapters and make it a one shot? I don`t know. I just think that I shouldn`t write this story anymore. I`m not feeling it...I`m sorry. I`ll keep the story up, just no more chapters. It hurts my head to thnk of ideas. And I don`t like betas. I want the story to be mine and original. If you have nay ideas that you can think of that would be a great. If you do review. ANyways, goodbye from this story. :(


End file.
